Jurassic Jungle
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! Appearances: | } |- ! Theme: | } |- ! Price: | } |- ! Hero: | } |- ! Difficulty (on a 1 - 5 scale, with 5 being the hardest): | } |} "Travel back in time and try to outrun the T-Rex!" - In-game description of Jurassic Jungle Jurassic Jungle is a premium world in the Worlds and mobile version of Rail Rush. It is also available in the arcade version. Premise In the ancient Jurassic period, prehistoric animals and plants roam in a lush jungle filled with both beauty and terror as it is ruled by the Tyrannosaurus Rex, nature's supreme predator. How to Unlock This World This is a premium world in the Worlds and mobile version, and is not available at the start. In the Worlds version, this world can be unlocked if the player collects and pays twenty trial passes, which can only be obtained through many rock eggs. In the mobile version, this world can only be unlocked through an in-app purchase of $1.99, but players can visit this world (without being able to unlock or use Dino Killer) at the cost of three trial passes per visit. Sections There are three sections in this world, and each section has its unique hazard(s): *'Toothy Cave:' Any run in Jurassic Jungle begins in a dank cave with sharp stalactites hanging from the ceiling. *'Flowery River:' Sometimes, the tracks in a cave may lead outside just above a river where large flowers and beautiful plants bloom, but not all the plants tend to be friendly here! *'Red Grass Valley:' Sometimes, after exiting a cave, the player may enter a field with red grass and some large bones. This is the hunting ground for the Tyrannosaurus Rex, who will try to make lunch of you. Hazards A full walkthrough video for this world can be found here. You may wish to turn on annotations, if possible, to see all hazards and sections. Be aware of the following hazards while playing in this world: *'Upper Hazard - Thorny Tendril Arch:' In the flowery rivers, red thorny tendrils may form an arch over the left or right track. This arch is too low to pass under and the player must crouch under this dangerous structure. *'Lower Hazard - Thorny Tendril Coil:' In the flowery rivers, the same red thorny tendrils may wrap around the left or right track, forming a barrier that can only be avoided by jumping. *'Side Hazard - Man-Eating Plant:' In the flowery rivers, some carnivorous plants may appear beside the central track, lying in wait to devour any unlucky rider. The player must lean away from the plant to avoid getting eaten. *'Lane Hazard - Loose Stalactites:' In the toothy caves, there may be portions of the course where three railroad tracks are available, but they will pass under a row of three stalactites (pointed rock structures from the ceiling of a cave). One or two of these stalactites may be loose, and would likewise crash down onto a/the track(s), cutting it/them off. This obstacle is best overcome by staying on the central track so that you only have to perform one hop if the central track is cut off. Staying on the side tracks can be dangerous because if your track and the central track get blocked by fallen stalactites, you may not have enough time to make two hops to the other side, resulting in a stony smash-up. *'Special Hazard - T-Rex Chase:' Sometimes, instead of entering a flowery river from exiting a toothy cave, the player may end up in a valley with red grass, large bones, and three persistent tracks. This is a dangerous place, because this is where a Tyrannosaurus Rex will come out to chase the player, smashing up the track behind the player along the way. Here, the T-Rex will try to attack the player by lunging on a certain track (left, middle or right) as the music changes to a furious drumbeat. The camera rises and zooms out a little to show which track the T-Rex is aiming at. If the T-Rex lunges right on the same track that the player is on, he/she will be killed instantly, so the player needs to use the zoomed-out camera perspective to watch which track the T-Rex is aiming at and switch tracks accordingly to dodge the T-Rex's attacks. At the same time, the player needs to watch out for patches of tall, red grass on certain parts of the track. Hitting these patches of grass can slow the cart down, which can make the player more vulnerable to the T-Rex's next attack. It would be advantageous to the player, however, to have the moment the player needs to dodge a patch of red grass coincide with the moment the T-Rex lunges at the player. This special hazard has pick-ups that can be collected, but it would be too risky to try and get them if the player does not have a Magnet Force. If the player can dodge the T-Rex for long enough, he/she will safely reach another toothy cave while the T-Rex roars in bewilderment. Dino Killer can slow the T-Rex down with his bow and arrow. Notes *In the flowery rivers, some parts of the course have all three tracks available, but there are no obstacles. Perhaps the developers thought about putting lane hazards there in the flowery rivers but chose not to and forgot to remove this corresponding track pattern, although this feels more like a "safe zone" due to the presence of many nuggets on such particular part of the track. Players that use magnets will benefit a lot when they see this part of the course, as they can instantly grab all the nuggets (and/or other pick-ups) there, while those who do not will have to repeatedly switch tracks and lean to pick up the nuggets. However, only one or two tracks will lead on forward, so care must be taken not to fall off from the track(s) that is/are (a) dead end(s). *If the player crashes into a Thorny Tendril Coil, the coil will loosen and release itself from the track on impact. Category:Worlds